<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Look at me. I love you.” by SomePiece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836039">“Look at me. I love you.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece'>SomePiece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftember 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izou (One Piece)/Original Characters, Izou (One Piece)/Reader, Izou (One Piece)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftember 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Look at me. I love you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even if you were submerged to your shoulders, you still felt like a fish out of… Well, water. You weren’t used to be naked in a public bath, even if you had a whole pool booked for you two only and the whole place wasn’t especially crowded in the first place. You were under the impression anyone could walk on you any moment and the fact Izo wasn’t with you wasn’t helping at all. You crossed legs tighter to hide the crucial area and pushed yourself deeper into a corner you chose as your hideaway, your eyes almost plastered to the door separating the water from showers and changing room. Just in case.</p>
<p>It had been a while since you two could relax like that. After that horrible war… You shivered at the mere memory of it. You had been spending your time either running away or hiding, barely the last few months finally calmer to more or less settle down. You had been sure Izo had -at least temporarily- enough of a pirate life. Well, he had never been very trigger-happy in the first place, preferring peace and balance over adventures and spontaneity. You had expected holing up together in that unoccupied house you had claimed yours. Not escapades to Wano-style hot springs on neighbouring island, much bigger and more dangerous than the one you had chosen for your shelter.</p>
<p>“It looks like at home,” he had said when the advertising booklet had found itself in his hand. You hadn’t seen his face beaming with such light in a while. How could you say no?</p>
<p>The bath indeed felt nice and relaxing, better than any other you had had an opportunity to attend. Warmth soothed a lot of your worries and anxieties, water felt soft and heavy on your limbs as you had quickly dipped to hide your body. You were glad you in the end agreed on this tiny frenzy, but at the same time you were still sulking that you hadn’t been allowed to keep a swimsuit.</p>
<p>Luckily, Izo didn’t let you wait long for him. He soon appeared, carrying a wooden tray with sake and snacks, a cloth was wrapped around his hips for modesty. </p>
<p>“Isn’t it illegal too?” Yeah, you were salty you weren’t allowed to cover, but apparently Izo had found a way to sneak food and drinks.</p>
<p>“(Name), we are pirates.” As the tray was already floating towards you, Izo smiled at you in that characteristic way, small wrinkles blooming around his eyes and corners of his lips.</p>
<p>“Haven’t we promised we wouldn’t cause problems?”</p>
<p>“Bellies loosen all the rules.”</p>
<p>He encouraged you to leave your shelter and sit by his side, in the best place, close to the little artificial waterfall. As you got up and exposed your torso, you shivered. Submerged in hot water you forgot how cold it was. Pains and aches of winter island. You gladly snuggled to your boyfriend’s side, his arm immediately wrapped around you and pulled you closer.</p>
<p>“What is it?” You hungirly glanced at the tray as he was pouring sake into cups.</p>
<p>“Local speciality.” He handed one up to you. “Tofu and vegetables wrapped in rice and algae, with sweet and spicy sauce. Open mouth.”</p>
<p>Izo lifted one piece with chopsticks and gently placed it between your lips. You gladly accepted the treat, delicious food almost melting on your tongue.</p>
<p>“You’re spoiling me,” you purred. “I thought this was supposed to be a short bath only, for the sake of nostalgia?”</p>
<p>A weird shadow crossed Izo’s beautiful face, “There… Might be a possibility I will have to leave you for a short while.</p>
<p>“So… It’s a goodbye treat?” You frowned. “Should I why?”</p>
<p>“Nostalgia related… Business.”</p>
<p>He was feeding you in silence, nothing but your heartbeats and humm of a waterfall audible. Your bodies and the water were steaming in the cold air. Few stray strands of Izo’s hair were floating on the surface and he was studying your expression with exceptional focus and worry.</p>
<p>“(Name)-” He eventually broke the spell. There was so much pain in his voice you almost shivered. “Look at me.”</p>
<p>“Look at me.” He repeated as you didn’t react. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t you at least wait for this good day to end?” You sighed. “We could enjoy each other without worrying.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>You leaned for a gentle kiss. His lips were so soft and welcoming, his natural taste a bit dimmed by sake and sauce. Izo ran fingers down your spine while answering your ministrations. A caress of a lover who knew he screwed up and didn’t dare to push things forward, despite yearning and sadness tearing his soul apart.</p>
<p>“What can I say?” You whispered inches away from his face. “I will patiently wait and pray for your success.”</p>
<p>He kissed your forehead and didn’t withdraw for longer, inhaling the scent of your skin and hair.</p>
<p>“But now let’s enjoy the bath. No nostalgia is allowed to interrupt our love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡</p>
<p>This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>